thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch O'Connor
Enoch O'Connor is one of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children—a syndrigast with the peculiarity of being able to animate the dead for brief periods of time. Early Life Enoch is born to a family of undertakers and practiced his peculiarity on his father's 'customers'. Enoch is also described as having a cockney accent, which suggests that he is from East London. He brings Bronwyn Bruntley's brother Victor back to life occasionally to chat. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Enoch first appeared in Chapter Eight. One of his homunculi nudged Jacob's foot. They talk over Jacob's first meal in the loop. Enoch mentions he's around 117 years old. Then he and Jacob talk about his peculiarity. Jacob tried to ask Enoch about the loop, but he ended up going to Victor's room as Enoch suggested. Enoch and Jacob met at Victor's room, where Jacob asked Enoch about "Raid the Village", a game the peculiars (excluding Emma) play in which they literally raid the village. Knowing about the problems in the peculiardom, he has shown great desire in war especially war items like battle-axes. He also spent his time performing horrific experimental surgeries on his homuncli during the lockdown. He worked at the home's basement laboratory, which Jacob described as "resembling a Civil War field hospital". In the tenth chapter, Enoch cooperates with Emma's plan to wake Martin, the dead museum's curator. Enoch failed waking him the first two times, but succeeds on his third try. They interrogate the curator but was interrupted when Dr. Golan appeared, trying to get Jacob on his side of the war. Golan lets Malthus alone with the syndrigasti after being rejected by Jacob. They run to avoid being hurt by the hollow. Enoch, together with Bronwyn, ran to the loop, where hollows can't enter. They meet Emma and Jacob at the loop after Jacob killed Malthus. After they learned about the kidnapping, they tried to catch Golan at the dock. Not having any chance to help, Enoch was left in the home. After the battle at the docks, they learned that changeover didn't come and they need to find someone who can help Miss Peregrine. They decided to sail and buried Victor. Enoch, having a deep friendship with Victor, left "his very best" homunclus on Victor's chest. Emma suggested someone to make a speech to dedicate the journey ahead, so Enoch help up Miss Peregrine who let out a great screeching cry, and the syndrigasti answered with a cry too. Enoch sat with Hugh and Jacob in their boat and they set out for their journey. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel In the graphic novel, Enoch is shown wearing a light green shirt and beige overalls, the same basic outfit he wears in the original Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. His physical appearance includes messy blonde hair and dark-ringed blue eyes. He is skinny . Hollow City Enoch's first appearance in Hollow City was in Chapter One, together with Jacob, Hugh, and Emma. It was also mentioned in the chapter that Enoch brought a duffel bag filled with reptile hearts. He was the first one to notice that Cairnholm is disappearing from their sight. When the bad weather came, Enoch's boat was the first to appear. On Chapter Three, Enoch led the syndrigasti in hiding from the wights. He showed his passion for battles, especially when he sees the air raid blimp. When Bronwyn read a story from The Tales of the Peculiar Tales of the Peculiar, but doesn’t believe in it. He also showed a bit of his leadership within the chapter. His suggestions are the base of most of the peculiars’ action. Enoch also asked random questions around this chapter and next one, showing his curiosity. Enoch contributed to their first plan to help Miss Peregrine. With the gypsies, he mostly encouraged and helped his co-peculiars suceed in making good decisions, although he despised them. When taken by wights, Enoch carried a small bag of grave dirts full of worms. After being rescued by Hugh, Enoch apologized to him because he always humiliated him for his peculiarity. At the train, he ordered all of the staff's goose liver pâté and teased Olive about being picky. It was revealed in Chapter Three that Enoch spent years in London, a place he was fond of and often boasted about. He led the peculiars in their journey in London, identifying the places to go with Emma and Jacob. Enoch also the one who discovered the peculiar pigeons's hiding place. Although he always touches dead body organs, he thought twice before going down. When the syndrigasti met the Bone Brothers, he was the first one to know they are peculiars too. At Sam's and Esme's house, he acted differently. He tried to cheer up Esme, who is scared by the bombing, by demonstrating his peculiarity. He made his last clay homunculus from Cairnholm ride on a rubber duck in the tub, to the delight of Esme. After the hollows reached their hiding place, Enoch wobbled to a car parked nearby. He also remarked that "talking loop theory is better than going into pointless hysterics", referring to Hitler. He had an argument with Bronwyn again about saving Miss Peregrine or the normals. Sam, offended by Enoch's view on the normals, also confronted him. In Chapter Eleven, Enoch, annoyed by Winnie's confusion, told her he'll "personally roast her on a spit". This showed his temper, his impatience, and determination to save Miss Peregrine's life. Peculiarity Enoch has the power to give life to inanimate dead things. He keeps preserved animal hearts such as sheep, cow, rodent, and reptile, in Miss Peregrine's basement. He likes to create homunculi out of clay and train them to one day have a "massive" army. It is interpreted that he occasionally uses his gift to bring Victor back for a short while for chats. He uses small rodent hearts to bring his clay soldiers to life but "it takes a right lot of 'em to rise up a human being, even just a minute" (as stated in Chapter Seven). When bringing Martin back, Enoch uses sheep hearts but it only works after the first to die. He tells Jacob, Emma, and Bronwyn that he might not be able to raise Martin since he's "pretty far gone," referring to how mutilated his body is. Description On the outside, Enoch puts on a show of being tough but often comes off as cruel and prude. He loves stirring up mischief in the house and usually succeeds. He often adds his own two cents and is very sarcastic and snarky. Enoch also hinted at his great liking for war at different chapters of both Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and Hollow City. He shows more of his personality in the latter. In the books, he is described as having messy blonde hair and "cadaverous black ringed blue eyes". He is secretly REALLY sweet. Relationships Jacob Portman In Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, Enoch and Jacob are neutral towards each other. In Hollow City (where the childrens' personalities are revealed more) Enoch acts more critical and hostile, especially towards Jacob. Enoch doesn't have much faith that Jacob be helpful because of his limited knowledge of the world of peculiarity as well as his own. A few times, Enoch also refers to him as "the American", suggesting that he is also judgemental of the country. Enoch sometimes appears as being jealous of him, although this may be because the other children seemed to accept Jacob more than they accept him. Miss Peregrine Enoch is a resident of Miss Peregrine's loop. Even though he dislikes the headmistress' strict attitude, he still follows her orders. He cares deeply for her and snaps at the other children for being slow when her life is in danger. Emma Bloom Enoch appears slightly jealous of Emma, which suggests that he may have a crush on Jacob. Regardless, they seem to have a decent on/ off relationship with each other. Bronwyn Bruntley Enoch treats Bronwyn cruelly, as seen when he pretends to consider waking Victor when he actually had no intention of raising him. Even after Bronwyn begs him raise her brother, Enoch swiftly shuts her down and tells her that it'd be cruel to do so, since Victor prefers it where he is. Victor Bruntley Enoch refers to Victor as his friend, despite the fact that he is dead. Because Enoch is able to bring things back from the dead, he has previously been able to talk to Victor and shares things he has told him, such as his liking of where he is in the afterlife. Horace Somnusson Enoch often calls Horace a coward and is quick to snap at him. Though he seems to bully Horace, Enoch is seen to sleep back-to-back with him in Hollow City and even laughed when Horace mocked him. The two are considered to be friends. Hugh Apiston Enoch makes fun of Hugh's peculiars. Enoch is repeatedly rescued from the face of danger by Hugh and his bees (from the Wight's captivity and the lady at the train station). He also comforts Hugh when he's crying over the loss of his bees, and offers to revive them if he could. Millard Nullings He admits he taunts Millard from time to time for being invisible but still considers Millard a friend. Martin Pagett To find out if there is a wight outside of the loop, Enoch hatches a plan to revive Martin and ask him about his murderer. Enoch brings some pickled hearts to use on Martin, which all fail except for the last one. Trivia *It is mentioned that Enoch speaks with a slight "cockney" accent, cockney meaning being a native of East London. However in the film he speaks with a Scottish accent, because the actor is Scottish. *He has an extensive knowledge on all things military. * Enoch claims to be a realist, though Emma believes him to be a pessimist. * He likes London very much, having told Horace and Millard several times while in the loop. * In Hollow City, Enoch says that he was born December 3rd, 1892. Contradictorily, in the official peculiar calendar, his birthday is placed on August 26th. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Males Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children